


For She that Surpassed all Mortals in Beauty

by Featherrump



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin are Roommates, Bellamy Blake is a History & Mythology Nerd, Bellarke, Dirty Dancing, Drunk Bellamy, Drunk Clarke, F/M, Fluff, Greek Mythology Reference, I tell weird jokes, I'm sorry if you hate it, Minor Jasper Jordan/Maya Vie, Minor Raven Reyes/Kyle Wick, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin are Best Friends, Sexual Tension, Smut, The Princess Bride Reference, derpy, extinct species, gross humour, minor monty green
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherrump/pseuds/Featherrump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin are roommates and long-time childhood friends. They have been living together for a couple of years and had never felt more than a platonic connection between them. An important family event makes them see each other in a different light, and brings them closer together. </p><p>A modern AU with a dash of Greek mythology, a hint of adorable banter, and a Dirty Dancing reference. It started as a one-shot, but then I decided to start adding chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roommates

**Part 1**

 

“CLARKE! Did you use my razor again!?” Bellamy yelled from the bathroom. The bathroom door was closed and the shower was still running.  


Clarke was sitting on the counter in the kitchen, freshly showered and dressed for work, and eating a bowl of cereal.  


“NO!” She hollered back at him, irritated with him for yelling at her across the apartment. Yes, she did use his razor about 20 minutes ago, but she wasn’t going to admit it now, especially not after he yelled at her. He has asked her a million times to stop using it, and this time wasn’t any different from the rest.  


_I’m still going to use his razor,_ she thought to herself. _Besides, he actually buys replacement cartridges. I can’t be bothered to spend money on those._  


She heard the water stop running. Bellamy emerged from the bathroom with a towel fastened tightly around his waist, chest and shoulders dripping wet, and his face still unshaven.  


“This blade is dull and full of long hair that can’t possibly be mine.” He said, shaking the razor with one hand.  


Clarke froze, spoon still in her mouth. _Oops. I forgot to clean out the blades._  


She chewed up her mouthful of cereal before responding, leaving Bellamy to stand dripping wet and frowning in the living room, waiting for her to provide a rebuttal. “Sorry, Bellamy,” she admitted, “next time I’ll do a better job of covering my tracks.”  


“Next time you’ll shave your goddamn legs with your own goddamn razor.” A stubble-faced Bellamy stormed into the kitchen, slammed his foot on the pedal of the garbage can, and threw the razor in it. The sound of the razor hitting metal resonated in the small apartment.    


“Do you really think I would let the hair on my _legs_ grow out to such lengths? Honestly, Bellamy, I thought your skills of deduction were better than that.” Clarke lifted up her legs so Bellamy could notice the short two-day old stubble on them.  


“Oh my god, Clarke. You didn’t.” Bellamy put both hands on his face, drawing them back over his head and through his wet hair. He sighed in total exasperation. _She always does this_ , he thought. _She always pushes my buttons and grins like an idiot when I freak out._  


“I sure did, and I have before.” Clarke smirked. She loved making Bellamy uncomfortable. It was one of the best things about being roommates.  


“Can you please, please shave yourself more frequently so my razor doesn’t end up looking like a fucking tribble after only one use?” Bellamy might have seemed agitated, but he was really in a playful mood.  


“Hey! I was going through a dry-spell!” Clarke tried to sound seriously defensive, but it was nearly impossible not to laugh. He was such a drama queen, and humorously yelling at each other was way too much fun. She added: “And I’ll have you know, I pride myself on how thoroughly I shave.”  


“Oh, you don’t have to lecture _me_ on how thoroughly you shave,” Bellamy started expressing his words with his hands, “Honestly, Clarke, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you killed all the mammoths and left them to rot in the bathtub.”  


“You ass! You did not just say that!” Clarke’s face turned bright red, remembering how she sometimes forgets to rinse out the tub and Bellamy (usually) doesn’t say anything about it. She hopped off the counter and gave him a good smack in the middle of his chest.  


“Ow!” Bellamy was still chuckling. He put his hand to the spot on his chest, now red, and pretended to act like it actually hurt. “Is that how the mammoths went extinct, Clarke? You hit them square in the chest after they asked you if the place between your legs is one of their brethren?”  


“Bellamy!” Clarke shouted, still embarrassed, but still in good-humour. She was trying to get him back by snatching the towel on his waist, but he was stronger and faster than her, and managed to avoid the grasp of her mischievous little hands by grabbing them in his own.  


 “This just in, Dr. Bellamy Blake, the most handsome archaeologist ever, has discovered a new cave-painting that depicts the entirety of the mammoth species disappearing in the depths of Clarke’s--”  


Clarke managed to swiftly kick Bellamy in the shin, loosening his grip on her wrists for long enough so that she could sneak away. She darted towards her bedroom, but Bellamy was right behind her, grabbing her by the waist and lifting her body over his shoulder.  


“DID THE MAMMOTHS EVER STAND A CHANCE, CLARKE?” Bellamy bellowed, holding Clarke tightly and not letting her twist her way out of his grasp. Clarke’s stomach hurt from laughing so hard, and she was finding it difficult to catch her breath for long enough to yell at retort back at him. This was their life together, and she wouldn’t change it for the world.  


Clarke and Bellamy have been friends for years. They grew up on the same street together and belonged to the same circle of friends. They never attended the same schools, with Bellamy being three years older and enrolled in a public school, while Clarke was sent to private school. They still managed to spend time together through Bellamy’s younger sister, Octavia, who was the same age as Clarke. Despite growing up so closely with Octavia, Clarke never considered Bellamy to be an older brother to her. She saw the relationship between Octavia and Bellamy, and witnessed first-hand situations where they were incredibly angry with one another, and decided at a young age that Bellamy would never fill that role of “older brother” for her. Octavia and Bellamy were hard-headed and stubborn Blake kids, and Clarke felt too soft to be part of their sibling relationship. He was always, and probably always will be, a close, dependable, and supportive friend.    


That being said, they have a really weird friendship.  


After Bellamy graduated University, he moved away from home and began renting his own apartment and living with various different roommates. Clarke didn’t see him as often as she used to, but she was so busy in her pre-med program that it was easier to see Octavia and ask for updates about Bellamy instead of coordinating her own plans with him. He continued to do his joint Master’s/PhD program in Classical Archaeology and she enrolled into Medical school. They reconnected after Bellamy’s graduation when Octavia invited Clarke to come to the graduation after-party. Their reunion was a happy one: they chatted like old friends, as if they hadn’t gone a few years without seeing each other. Bellamy was the first one to broach the subject of Clarke’s living situation. She was happy enough living at home with Abby, but since her dad’s passing she felt a disconnect between herself and her mom. He mentioned that his last roommate had just moved out, so his spare bedroom was available if she wanted to move out. She accepted immediately, perhaps due to the few glasses of wine she had drank by that point, but both her and Bellamy thought it was an excellent idea.  


They got along perfectly, almost too perfectly. At first they both respected each other’s boundaries and personal space, not wanting to ruin the arrangement they had made. Slowly but surely, the lines began to blur, and Clarke and Bellamy began oversharing aspects of their lives with each other that they only would have shared when they were still kids. For example, after only having lived together for a couple of months, Bellamy came down with a really bad bout of the stomach flu. Clarke, being the caring, thoughtful, and kind person she is, took it upon herself to nurse him back to health. It sounds cute, but Bellamy with the stomach flu is anything but adorable. Bellamy with the shits is anything but a fantasy. After seeing nearly every sweaty, sickly, puking, and sticky part of him, Clarke felt like it was a little bit ridiculous for her to so diligently hide her unused feminine products in her bedroom when they could be so conveniently placed in the bathroom cabinet. Slowly, Bellamy’s apartment became their apartment, and their jokey, over-sharing, pestering friendship began to blossom again.  


Their friendship reached fruition two years after they first moved in together, when Bellamy was 28 and Clarke was 25. Clarke had just caught her long-term boyfriend, Finn, cheating on her. Bellamy had come home to find Clarke completely blasted in the bathtub, fully-clothed, no less. She was drunker than he had ever seen her before, and she was listening to sad break-up songs. It was pathetic, but Bellamy didn’t judge her, since him and his ex, Echo, had broken up a couple years prior, and he already knew what it was like to have your heart figuratively ripped out of your chest. Instead of leaving her alone, he helped her change out of her wet clothes, tucked her into bed, and made sure to leave a glass of water and some Tylenol on her nightstand. It’s what he would have done for any good friend, or so he kept telling himself.

 

 

**Part 2**

 

“Bellamy! Hurry up, we’re going to be late!” Clarke called from her bedroom, fastening her necklace before heading straight to the apartment door. It was currently 5:00pm. They were supposed to arrive at the reception hall for 5:00pm.  


Octavia and Lincoln got married today. It was a gorgeous ceremony held in an old church ruin near Lincoln’s farm. The location suited them perfectly, considering how they first met:  


They met by accident. Octavia loves adrenaline rushes and will participate in any activity that gives her the rush she needs. She was skydiving over a rural area when her parachute got caught in a bit of rough air. She was sent miles away from her intended destination, right into Lincoln’s family’s wheat fields. She landed safely, but didn’t have her cellphone to call for help. She walked to the farmhouse and met Lincoln on the porch. He let her use his phone and offered to feed her supper, as her skydiving adventure lasted longer than she anticipated. Apparently, so they tell us, it was love at first sight. Both Bellamy and Clarke drove out to pick up Octavia, but when they got there it seemed like she wasn’t ready to leave.  


“I’m almost ready!” Bellamy shouted back at her from his own room. Clarke and Bellamy stopped at their apartment to quickly change before heading to the reception. Neither of them wanted to continue wearing their wedding party outfits.  


Clarke marched over to Bellamy’s bedroom and banged on the door, ready to berate Bellamy again for causing them to be late.  


“Bellamy, we really need to leave right now. We were supposed to help with the set up. We’re in the wedding party. We have responsibilities. I promised Octavia I would do as much as I could for her as her maid of honour, and I’m sure Lincoln would apprec--”  


Bellamy opened his door. He had changed into a black, fitted suit that was tight in all the right places. His hair was still styled back from this morning’s wedding, his face was clean-shaven, and he smirked like he knew he was going to absolutely kill it tonight. Clarke gave him a once-over stare, unable to control it. He noticed her glance and beamed.  


“And you wanted me to rush.” Bellamy stated in a matter-of-fact tone, as if being on time would have made him any less handsome.  


“It couldn’t have possibly taken you that long to change into a suit, unless you spent half an hour gawking at yourself in the mirror.” Clarke tried to pester him, hoping the change of tone would make the blood rush out of her face and make her heart beat normally. _Goddamn_ , she thought, I don’t _think I’ve ever seen him look this good_.  


The feeling was mutual. Bellamy had to consciously make an effort not to let himself become completely enraptured by her incredibly body in that red dress. _I’ve never seen her look like this before_ , he thought. _I should compliment her_.  


“Well, I always knew you were a bit of a princess, but the way you look right now makes me think you’re a descendant of the gods. Are you sure you aren’t the daughter of Zeus?” Bellamy smiled at her, the lines beside his eyes crinkling. The heat rose back up into Clarke’s face. Bellamy noticed the sudden pink flush of her cheeks.  


_Oh, I totally nailed it._ Bellamy thought to himself, feeling rather proud. _She really does look like she could have caused the events of the Iliad._  


“I, um, thank you. That’s really sweet.” Clarke responded, feeling rather caught off guard. “Are you ready to go now? If we’re quick, we might actually make it in time for their first dance.”  


“Yes, let’s go.” Bellamy grabbed Clarke’s hand and placed it in the crook of his arm, determined to be an absolute gentlemen for the rest of the evening.

 

 

**Part 3**

 

They arrived at the reception hall. The music was already playing and it seemed that their friends were already four drinks into their evening. Octavia and Lincoln were so preoccupied with each other that they didn’t even notice Clarke and Bellamy arrive, let alone how late they were.  


“You find us a table and I’ll get us something to drink.” Bellamy whispered in her ear, unable to compete with the volume of the music. He headed towards the nearest bar.  


Clarke found Raven, Wick, Monty, Jasper, Wells, Murphy, Munroe, and Maya sitting at a table together.  


“Clarke, you look smoking hot!” Raven said, standing up to hug her friend. “Where have you been hiding that chest of yours for all this time? Can I touch them? Are they magic?” Again, Raven was about four drinks in to the evening, maybe even more. Actually, probably a lot more. Wick stopped her before she dove right into Clarke’s cleavage.    


“It’s good to see you!” Wick said as he wrapped Clarke in a hug. Clarke met Raven and Wick in high school. They were in the same mechanics class and became inseparable ever since. After graduation, they both went to the same University to train to become engineers. They’ll probably end up taking over the world, to be honest.  


 Bellamy found the group at the table and handed Clarke her drink.  


“We should get completely shit-faced tonight.” Monty said, slurring his words a bit. “It will be like old times, right Bellamy?”  


Monty and Jasper attended the same University as Bellamy. Monty graduated with a degree in Computer Science and Jasper with a degree in Macro Physics, completely different study streams from Bellamy’s, but they still formed very close friendships throughout school. According to Monty, they had some crazy drinking experiences.  


“I’m in.” Bellamy said enthusiastically and picked up his beer. “Let’s make this a night to remember, everyone. Cheers!” The group cheered and clinked their glasses together, eager to begin the night of festivities.  


Three rounds of shots, approximately four – or five, or six – drinks each, and countless drunken sing-a-longs on the dance floor later, and Clarke felt the urgent need to sit down to give her spinning head and sore feet a break. Clarke found a chair and sat down beside Bellamy, who was also taking a well-deserved break. He was having an amazing evening; he felt so proud for his sister, was enjoying the company of all of his close friends, and was dancing (terribly) with absolutely no inhibition. She glanced at him as she took a sip of her drink. He met her gaze and winked at her with one of his gorgeous, big brown eyes. He kept his gaze steady on her as he took another large sip of beer. Clarke was trying to take a sip out of her own beer, but the combination of copious amounts of alcohol and Bellamy’s mesmerizing stare made her pause and hold her lips on the mouth of her beer bottle.  


Bellamy didn’t know how to react. Clarke was staring at him, wide-eyed, and had her lips wrapped around the mouth of her beer bottle.  


_What is she doing with her mouth? Is she hinting? Don’t be ridiculous, Bellamy, she’s just as drunk as you are. You were the one who winked at her like an absolute tool._  


“We’re going to do something stupid tonight, aren’t we?” Clarke asked him, addressing the clear tension between them that had formed earlier in their apartment.  


Bellamy put his beer bottle down and responded: “I don’t know.” He was slurring his words. He wasn’t as drunk as Clarke, but he was pretty close.  


“What do you mean, you don’t know?” Clarke pressed him again, “you were practically EATING me earlier today. With your eyes.” Clarke held out her arm and pointed one finger directly at him. “YOU! You chomped my face with your face.”  


“What are you talking about?” Bellamy asked, feigning confusion to push Clarke over the edge.  


“Oh, you know what I mean, Bellamy ‘oops I just happen to be a handsome lad with a nice bum’ Blake.”  


Bellamy burst out laughing. Belligerently drunk Clarke was unquestionably the most adorable version of inebriated Clarke that he has ever seen. Other than the times she got a bit tipsy while watching old movies on the couch and would yell out commands at the actors, already knowing full well what was going to happen.  


“Well, Clarke ‘oops I just happen to be a captivating, intelligent woman with the most stunning eyes a Bellamy lad has ever seen’ Griffin, we’ll just have to find out how stupid we get. Together.”  


“If you think MY eyes are stunning, you should see your smile when you look at me.” Clarke was ready for some full-tilt flirting, completely oblivious the invitation Bellamy had already made to get ‘stupid’ together.  


Bellamy reached over and grabbed the base of Clarke’s chair, pulling her as close as possible to his own chair. Clarke reached out and put her hands on his knees, staring up at him with her enchanting blue – and a little bit blood-shot – eyes. Bellamy’s mouth went agape, not knowing how to react to Clarke being this physically close to him in this particular situation. He pulled her chair over, but with that one move she placed the control in her court. He swallowed hard, trying to think of how he should phrase his next question.  


“Bellamy, you look like you need another drink.” Murphy appeared behind him and handed him a double-shot of whiskey. “Here, this should do you justice.”  


_I think that might have been the best thing Murphy has ever done for me_ , Bellamy thought, and downed the double-shot in one mouthful.  


The drink pushed him over the edge enough to give him the courage to ask Clarke a question that had been lingering on his mind for nearly the entire time they spent together at the reception.  


“Clarke, remember when you were watching Dirty Dancing on the couch a few months ago?” Bellamy asked, trying to ignore the slow, clumsy movement of Clarke’s hands trailing up his thighs. Clarke tried to remember the exact moment he was asking about. She’s watched that movie a million times, so it’s difficult to pin-point an exact moment. Her eyes lit up when she recalled the exact evening.  


“Actually, yes, I do. When you sat down on the couch and watched it with me.” She suddenly remembered the moment completely: She was feeling down, so she decided to watch a feel-good movie, drink a glass of wine, and eat a bag of popcorn. Bellamy came home from running errands and asked if he could join her. Bellamy revealed that he hadn’t seen the entire movie from start to finish, so Clarke insisted that she replay the movie from the very beginning. They watched the entire thing together. At the end of the movie, they debated about whether or not they could re-enact the final dance scene. Clarke argued that she could do it step for step, given that she had watched the movie countless times, so she would play the part of Patrick Swayze and Bellamy would be the novice. Bellamy disagreed; he felt that she would mess up the steps and he would have to lead. Plus, there was no way Clarke would be able to lift him up. Clarke smiled as she recollected the memory. It was a good night…  


_Wait, wait a second_ , she thought. _What is he getting at? Oh my god, there’s no way._  


“Clarke Griffin, will you please do me the honour of re-enacting the The Time of My Life dance with me?” Bellamy was heavily slurring his words now, but Clarke has never seen him look happier.  


“Yes, I would love to be your Patrick Swayze.” Clarke stood up and held out her hand for him to take, trying to position herself as the leader.  


“Don’t even think about it, Princess.” Bellamy scooped her up in his arms, clearly defining who was really going to lead this dance. Clarke squeaked as he wrapped his muscular arms around her and lifted her up. She loved the attention Bellamy was giving her. She didn’t even want to hide it or hold herself back.  


Bellamy carried Clarke to the dance floor, putting her down gently on the in the middle of the floor, facing away from the DJ station. He told her that he would be right back, as he had to go request the appropriate song. Clarke stood awkwardly on the dance floor. As the music faded and the instrumental intro to The Time of My Life began, everyone began to notice her.  


_What am I doing?_ She thought, suddenly feeling rather embarrassed. _I don’t know if I can remember the moves to the dance, especially not now that I’m too drunk to make sense anymore_.  


She felt a lot better when she saw Bellamy walking to the right side of her, motioning at people to get out of his way. He looked serious, focused, and ready to dazzle the guests.  


_Oh god_ , Clarke thought as she heard the music starting. _He really does know what he’s doing.  
_

He began walking closer to her, beckoning her gaze with his finger. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and Clarke looked up at him as she placed her on his shoulders. With one gentle move of his hand, he guided her body backwards until she dipped in a smooth, circular motion, eliciting a cascade of cheers from the guests.

 

_This is really happening. He’s going to woo me in front of all of these people_.  


Bellamy pulled Clarke back up until their faces were only centimetres apart. She smiled at him, and he smirked back.  


“Let’s do this, sweetheart.” Bellamy said in a raspy, sultry whisper.  


Bellamy turned her around and guided her left arm to rest behind his head. Then, he did the famous, gentle, soft caress from the length of Clarke’s arm down to her waist, hesitating slightly when his fingertips met the swell of her chest.  


“That hesitation wasn’t in the movie, Bellamy.” Clarke whispered, a smirk forming across her lips.  


“Shhh, talking at this moment wasn’t in the movie, either.” Bellamy countered, and then he swung Clarke into the first twirl of the dance, hoping she would remember the footwork, because he sure as hell didn’t memorize any of it. He was only interested in the cool moves, anyways.  


Sure enough, Clarke was able to take the lead in the footwork. Still, it was nowhere near professional, and sometimes not even remotely close to the dancing style in the movie. Bellamy couldn’t help but chuckle at his absolute failure of keeping with the beat, and Clarke had a difficult time preventing her liquored-self from letting her feet do all kinds of weird things.  


Clarke couldn’t help but glance at the crowd of guests forming around the dance floor. Octavia and Lincoln were absolutely beside themselves with laughter. Bellamy was trying to dance like Patrick Swayze. It might have been the weirdest thing Octavia had ever seen her brother do, and Lincoln loved sharing in her joy of it all. Still, they never once attempted to stop the dance. Octavia could tell that they were doing it to be close, and she wasn’t about to interrupt a match she liked so much.  


Raven and Wick were the loudest people in the crowd. They started an entire cheering squad, trying to be as loud and supportive as possible. Those two were getting so rowdy that they were trying to get people to join in around the dance floor, hoping they would partake in the group number that happened in the movie. Alas, the only person who ended up dancing was Monty, and he was four sheets to the wind.  


Bellamy liked twirling Clarke around the dance floor. They focused a little more on twirling instead of the intricate footwork. Actually, Bellamy was perfectly content just twirling Clarke around in circles and twirling her back into his arms. Clarke was laughing; it was way too much fun. She loved fooling around like this with Bellamy, and this was probably the most outrageous thing they have ever done so far.  


Bellamy spun Clarke back into his arms and held her close. He placed one of her legs in between his and thrust forward, trying to mimic Swayze’s grinding move. Clarke responded, moving her body in sync with his. Raven and Wick cheered a lot louder, which then encouraged all of the other guests to applaud and root for Bellamy and Clarke and their drunken pelvic thrusts.  


Bellamy then lifted Clarke up as she stuck out her legs for one of the larger twirls. She felt like a total princess at that moment, and Bellamy could tell from the delight in her eyes that he was making her feel like royalty. He gently placed her down from the large twirl and pulled her back towards him, only to end the move with a kiss on her hand. Clarke blushed, and Bellamy responded with another wink.  


_Yeah, I’m totally killing it_ , Bellamy thought.  


“Bellamy, it’s time for your solo.” Clarke reminded him, anxious to see what kind of moves he has hiding up his sleeves.  


Bellamy kissed Clarke on the nose, and then left her to begin strutting down the dance floor, hoping he was following the beat of the song. The guests absolutely loved it. Clarke began cheering as loud as Raven, grinning widely as she acknowledged the thumbs ups from all of her friends.  


Bellamy wasn’t a very good solo dancer. Bless his gorgeous, perfect body, but that lad can’t make his body do very many sexy dance moves. He did a few solo spins, tried to do a bit of quick footwork to the beat of the song, and topped it off with a bit more pelvic thrusts, but eventually he got impatient and just wanted to get on with the best part of the dance. Clarke didn’t blame him, it’s not like they had time to practice, and she wanted him back at her side again.  


Bellamy turned to face Clarke, who was now on the opposite end of the dance floor. He began dancing towards her, and then their friends joined in behind him as his dancing entourage. They didn’t know the moves at all, but they didn’t let that get in their way of trying. Clarke was watching all of them dance, keeping the beat herself by bopping in place.  


Then, Bellamy reached the distance he needed to be to complete the final move. Clarke nodded at him, and he prepared himself. She ran towards him, elated, and jumped up into his arms. He lifted her above his head without faltering, balancing her weight with his hands on her hips. Clarke posed the best she could; spreading her arms out wide beside her and pointing her toes.  It was flawless, and all of the guests clapped and praised the couple for absolutely nailing the signature move.  


Bellamy pulled Clarke down from above him and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They were both sweaty and exhausted, but were utterly overjoyed by how much closer they had become in just one night.  


“Bellamy,” Clarke began, whispering closely to his mouth, “Is there something stupider we could still do tonight?”  


Bellamy smiled; a big, foolish, ear-to-ear smile.  


“You mean this entire dance wasn’t enough for you? Clarke, did I not just show you _the time of your life_?”  


She smacked him in the middle of his chest, sighing in exasperation at his ridiculous joke. Bellamy laughed and gathered her up in his arms again; closing the space between them with a kiss they had both secretly wanted for so long.


	2. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the one-shot story "For She that Surpassed all Mortals in Beauty." I couldn't figure out how to change the story to part 1 of a series, so I added a chapter instead.
> 
> It's the day after the wedding. Clarke and Bellamy banter ensues. It's cute, it's silly, and it's gross.

Clarke woke up the next morning with quite possibly the worst hangover she had ever experienced. The light creeping in from her bedroom window felt like it was burning through her eyelids and simmering her brain. Her teeth and tongue felt fuzzy, which made her stomach lurch even more. She was basically half way off her bed, with one and one arm leg hanging off the left side, her head resting half on her bed and half on her bedside table, and all of her blankets piled up on the right side of her bed. She slowly and cautiously began moving the rest of her body off the bed, not wanting to succumb to a dizzy spell. She steadied both feet on the ground and sluggishly pushed herself up to stand, feeling thankful for having a bedside table to use as support. Her neck ached from the awkward position she slept in all night. She rubbed her neck, stretched out her back, and turned to leave her room. She paused at her long mirror on her way out of her bedroom and noticed she was wearing a large shirt that wasn’t hers, and she wasn’t wearing any pants.  
  


_Oh no_ , she thought. _Did Bellamy and I have sex last night?_  
  


She felt awful for barely being able to remember what happened after the social. Hell, she could barely remember what happened 30 minutes after her and Bellamy finished their dance. After their kiss, they sat back down at the table and continued to flirt, steal kisses, and drink. She remembered most of the first half hour of their flirting, but nothing after. She was sure they took a cab back home together, or maybe someone drove them home? She decided to get Bellamy’s input on the situation.  
  


She staggered through the living room towards Bellamy’s room, still wearing the large shirt. The door was wide open, so she didn’t bother knocking. The blinds in his bedroom window were open and his bed was made.  
  


_He makes his bed in the mornings? He’s so tidy_.  
  


Clarke had never seen the inside of Bellamy’s room before, despite how close they had become as friends. He’s been in her room well over a dozen times. When she was getting ready for work or going out, he would knock on the door and sit on her bed, looking to make small talk before she left. She appreciated his short visits, especially during weeks when they would get so busy that it was difficult to find time to catch up. Clarke had just begun her residency at a local hospital, and Bellamy had his hands full teaching first year Archaeology students.  
  


He wasn’t in his room. Clarke looked towards the bathroom; he wasn’t in there, either. He wasn’t in the kitchen or in the living room. His keys and wallet were on the counter. His phone was nowhere to be seen.  
  


_Oh my god, did he leave the apartment and get locked outside?_  
  


Clarke rushed towards her bedroom to get her phone, bumping her leg into the coffee table on the way. She turned the corner into her bedroom and noticed a foot sticking out from her pile of blankets on her bed. In her scramble to get out of bed she didn’t even notice another body beside her. She approached the body and lifted the blankets away from the pillow.  
  


He was sound asleep. He was laying on his right side with his right hand under his head and his left arm resting on the bed before him. He was nestled ever-so-perfectly in Clarke’s blankets. His eyes twitched slightly in reaction to the dream he was having, emphasizing his long, brown eyelashes. Clarke noticed that the freckles on his nose looked even cuter in the morning light, and his tousled hair was just beckoning her to run her fingers through it.  
  


Without hesitation, she lifted up a corner of the blankets enough to carefully slide her body in beside his, securing the blankets tightly around them. He was topless, and Clarke placed her hands on his upper abdomen and slid them upwards, hoping he would move his arm up enough to let her snuggle in closer. Bellamy grunted and twitched, taking in a deep breath as his arm moved out of the way and Clarke burrowed her head in his chest, just under his chin.  
  


“Hi.” He said in a sleepy, hoarse voice. He moved his arm up over Clarke’s waist and settled it on the small of her back, pulling her closer towards him.  
  


“Bellamy, are you going to wake up soon?” Clarke whispered, lifting her head up towards his chin.  
  


“No.” Bellamy said curtly. Clarke couldn’t help but giggle. He was really comfortable like this.  
  


“Okay, but we need to talk about what else happened last night.”  
  


“Hmmphh. Nooo.” Bellamy moved his hand back on Clarke’s waist and began lifting her up onto him, removing his right hand out from underneath the pillow so he could use it to support her upper back. Clarke squeaked as Bellamy hugged her tightly on top of him, snuggling his nose into her hair.  
  


“I’m never getting out of this bed, and neither are you.” He whispered into her neck, and she felt chills run down her spine.  
  


_But, how did he get in my bed?_ Clarke thought, unable to shake the thought that they had sex together for the first time and she doesn’t get the pleasure of remembering any of it. It really did upset her. She had an incredible time with him last night, and she’s so glad they were able to admit their suppressed feelings for each other, but their first time together should be something to remember.  
  


“Clarke, we didn’t have sex last night.” Bellamy said, reading her silence. He was rubbing his hands on her back in a comforting motion, feeling the softness of the fabric of his shirt on her.  
  


“We didn’t? But… you’re in my bed, and we both didn’t wake up fully clothed.” As she spoke the words aloud, she realized he was only wearing his boxers under the blankets. Her pelvis was pressed up against his lower abdomen, and if she moved any lower she would feel an unexplored region of Bellamy Blake.  
  


“Oh, Clarke,” Bellamy chuckled, “It’s not for a lack of trying, on your part.” Bellamy began drawing circles on her back, lowering his hands until they reached her lower back again.  
  


“What do you mean? Did you not want to have sex with me?” Clarke felt a little bit insulted. If she was trying to initiate it last night, what was keeping him from reciprocating the feeling?  
  


“No, no, that’s not what I meant.” Bellamy’s hands moved lower, by-passing her ass and resting on the sides of her hips. “I would love to have sex with you, but I didn’t want our first time together to be when we’re both too drunk to function.”  
  


_I would love to have sex with you_. Clarke let those words sink in. Combined with the light touch of his fingers on her upper thighs, she was having no problem imagining the mind-blowing sex they could have. Right now. In this moment. She moved her arms up higher, wrapping them around his head. With that movement she shifted her hips slightly lower, hoping he would notice the hint.  
  


“All we did last night was cuddle.” Bellamy said, smiling as he remembered the closeness of their bodies last night, and how adorable Clarke looked as she fell asleep in his arms. “It was incredible, and I have no regrets resisting your charm for one evening. Clarke, I… Ah—”  
  


Bellamy’s breath was cut short as Clarke slowly dragged her body lower, letting her pelvis graze the growing bulge in his boxers, and pressing her breasts closer to his chest to feel his rapidly beating heart.  
  


“Princess, I could flip you on your back, rip my shirt off of you, and take you right here. Right now. In this moment.” Bellamy said in a deep, carnal growl, with a smirk growing on his lips. “But I won’t, because your breath smells like ass and I have to pee.”  
  


Clarke froze. She had already lifted her hand up from around his head and was ready to slide it down between his thighs, but now it was stuck in place; looking more like a threat than a method of seduction.  
  


“I…uh. I’m sorry. I didn’t realize it was that bad.” Clarke blushed and sat up on his body, putting her free hand over her mouth. “Do I really smell that gross?”  
  


Bellamy was laughing, trying to pull Clarke back down on his chest for another embrace. “No, no, it’s not. I just really have to pee and I wasn’t sure if you would have let me get up or not. I had to throw in something extra for leverage.”  
  


“You are such a little shit!” Clarke exclaimed, jumping off of the bed. She tried to look upset, but she couldn’t hold back her laughter as she saw the result of her hard work between Bellamy’s thighs.  
  


“Have fun trying to pee with a raging boner.”  
  


Sure enough, Bellamy’s boxers were pressed for space. ‘Raging boner’ might have been an understatement on Clarke’s part. Bellamy could have housed an entire family in that tent. His penis was so erect that it could have put the posture of the British guard to shame. If he suddenly felt the urge to poo while he’s taking a pee, there would be no possible way he could fold his boner down into the toilet bowl. He would be in a real pickle if that happened.  
  


So yeah, it was large.  
  


“Your throbbing erection is akin to the headache of a submarine captain.” Clarke teased, thinking she really nailed him with that joke.  
  


Bellamy hollered with laughter. “Clarke, what the hell are you talking about?” He was completely losing it, holding his stomach as he bellowed, tears of laughter forming in the creases of his eyes. “That didn’t make any sense. Why does the submarine captain have a headache, and how does that have anything to do with my penis?”  
  


“You don’t know how stressful a submarine captain’s job is! They probably get really bad throbbing headaches.”  
  


“Clarke, you are honestly the cutest.” Bellamy grinned, flashing his gorgeous white teeth at her. He wiped the tears from his eyes and got up off the bed, walking towards her and the door. Clarke blushed even more, feeling even more certain of Bellamy’s feelings for her.  
  


“We’ll continue this debate later. For now, you can either wait for me in bed to get back, or you can or hop in the shower with me in five minutes. Your choice.” He was standing very close to her, staring deeply into her eyes as she took a second to decide. She let her gaze fall down to the guard captain still saluting her from his tent, and then chose the latter of the two options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos or comments if you enjoyed the little addition. I'm sure I'll be adding more as I think of more ideas.
> 
> Do any of you have any ideas for cute banter/arguments between Bellamy and Clarke? If so, let me know. I would love to include a suggestion in the next chapter.


	3. Adonis

“You can come in now!” Bellamy called from inside the bathroom, a noticeable hint of excitement in his voice. Clarke was in her room and had been nervously pacing back and forth, taking the liberty of checking herself out in the mirror. She hadn’t needed to fuss over her appearance for a man since she dated Finn about a year ago.  
  


_Plus_ , she thought, _Bellamy is different. He doesn’t care._  
  


She walked out of her room, still proudly donning Bellamy’s t-shirt, with no pants, and no bra.  
  


Bellamy left the door cracked open for her. She pushed it open and closed it tightly. He was already in the shower with the curtains pulled closed. She felt a pang of excitement in her lower stomach, anxious for what was to happen next. She pulled off her shirt and her underwear and reached to grab a corner of the curtain.  
  


_Oh, fuck_. She thought, pausing before opening up the curtain. _My mouth. I need to brush my teeth._  
  


She backtracked, snatching her toothbrush from the corner of the sink. She wanted to rush, but the perfectionist in her kept telling her to thoroughly brush her teeth for at least two minutes, as is the recommended amount of time to spend brushing your teeth.  
  


“Clarke, what’s taking you so long?” Bellamy called from the shower.  
  


“Brufsching my teef” Clarke responded, furiously moving her toothbrush along her molars.  
  


“I swear to god, Clarke, if you’re going to brush your teeth for the Dentists’ recommended amount of time – in this moment, of all moments – I’m going to spank you when you get in here.” Bellamy was fully aware of how meticulous Clarke could be when it came to personal hygiene, given the amount of times he had to bang on the bathroom door asking her how much longer she was going to be. Right now, however, he was trying to keep himself hard in the shower.   
  


_I hope I didn’t ruin it by threatening to spank her._ Bellamy thought, as he was running his hand up and down the length of his shaft, focusing on the memory of Clarke grinding her hips against his earlier today. _I’ve had a boner for about 20 minutes already. Focus, Bellamy. Focus. You can hold off for longer, and you can try harder not to say anything stupid._  
  


_Okay, so Bellamy was clearly still horny._ Clarke thought as she rinsed out her toothbrush. _He wants to spank me_? Clarke thought about Bellamy’s hands cupping her ass as she straddled him, wondering what it would be like if he got so worked up that he tightened his grip and got a little rough…  
  


Clarke tried to push the thought from her mind, feeling the wetness forming between her thighs and noticing the perk of her nipples.  
  


_I’m literally moments away from having sex with Bellamy Blake but instead I’m standing naked in the bathroom, two feet away from his naked body, fantasizing about what it would be like to have sex with him. What the hell is wrong with me? Just hop to it._   
  


“Okay. I’m coming in.” She said, and she pulled back the curtain and stepped in the shower.  
  


Last night, Clarke thought Bellamy looked irresistible in his tight suit and coiffed hair. She had never seen him look that amazing in the entire time she’s known him. This morning she thought he looked adorable, sleeping in her bed and wrapped in her blankets. But now, soaking wet, naked, and fully erect, Bellamy was Adonis; a man so beautiful that she never wanted to give him up.  
  


Bellamy watched as Clarke’s eyes wandered the length of his body. She started at his legs, and slowly, excruciatingly slowly, moved her eyes up along his body, finally settling them to meet his gaze. He smirked, tantalizingly bending the corners of his mouth.  
  


“Clarke…” He began, but Clarke hurriedly closed the distance between them, steadying herself on his arms and pressing her body against his. Bellamy inhaled sharply as Clarke pressed her lower stomach tight against his cock, simultaneously pressing her firm breasts against his chest, forcing him to release his breath in a deep growl in her ear.  
  


Clarke was soaking wet, and not only because of the water in the shower. Bellamy did exactly as she had imagined moments before and cupped her ass in his hands, squeezing tightly as he growled in her ear. He was already beginning to lose control and she had barely done anything. It was driving her wild, and her body wanted him as much as her mind did.  
  


Bellamy slowly moved his hands up her body; savouring the soft curves of her hips and the firmness of her stomach, but stopped to rest his thumbs underneath the swell of her breasts, not willing to go that far just yet.  
  


“Clarke,” he whispered, his voice trembling under the weight of his pleasure. “Kiss me.”  
  


Clarke happily complied.  
  


They kissed deeply and fervently, exploring one another with their lips. Clarke ran her hands up and down his arms, starting at his shoulders and squeezing every muscle as she worked her way down. Bellamy kept his hands mostly as they were, moving his fingers only to gently tickle her skin, as he was mostly focusing on impressing Clarke with his kissing techniques. Clarke could easily multi-task in this moment, but about a quart of Bellamy’s blood was relocated to his cock so he was struggling to do more than one thing at once. Bellamy was successful in exciting Clarke; she let out a soft moan every time he pushed her mouth open with his and slipped his tongue inside her mouth, eagerly tasting her. He kissed her so passionately that Clarke felt her knees getting weak. She could feel how much he wanted her through the yearning of his kisses, and it made her heart beat even more rapidly. She wanted to excite him as much as he was exciting her. Clarke began isolating one of Bellamy’s lips with hers so she could suck on them, knowing full well that it would drive him over the edge. With every suck, Bellamy groaned and became bolder with the movement of his hands on her body, unable to focus on her lips anymore. She liked this game, and kept doing it. Sucking harder and harder until Bellamy broke the seal of their mouths and dropped his mouth to her chest, pleadingly kissing the curves of her breasts until she succumbed to her desire and begged him to suck on her nipples.  
  


Bellamy happily complied.  
  


He started with a soft, teasing flick of his tongue on her left nipple, testing to see how sensitive she was.  
  


“Bellamy, my nipples were hard when I wasn’t even in the shower yet. Just fucking go for it.” Clarke growled, her desire making her impatient. She could feel him smiling against her skin.  
  


“As you wish.” With one arm behind her back, he pulled her closer to him, massaging her right breast with his left hand, and forming a tight seal with his mouth around her left nipple.  
  


He sucked. Hard. Clarke convulsed, grabbing his hair and pulling it tight.  
  


“Oh my god.” She was still shaking, letting her head fall backwards. “Keep doing that.”  
  


Keeping the tight seal with his lips, he began flicking her nipple with his tongue. Between every few flicks he would let go, tricking Clarke into thinking it was over, and then he would suck even harder than the time before. Clarke was moaning loudly, her hands falling flat at her sides, unable to focus on anything other than the bliss Bellamy was inflicting upon her. He began alternating between breasts, wanting to tend to both of them fairly. Between moans, Clarke whispered his name very softly, encouraging him.  
  


He stopped and lifted his head up to look at her. He had a devilish grin on his face, clearly so impressed with himself.  
  


“You were right. You are really sensitive in those spots.” He said, gently rubbing her raw, red nipples with his thumbs.  
  


“Find my other sensitive spots.” Clarke demanded, voice raspy with longing.  
  


Bellamy released his grip on her and turned off the water, his hand hesitating on the handle for a moment. With that one demand, he went from keeping it together to completely losing control. Clarke Griffin was ordering him to touch her, to please her, to give her body his full, undivided attention. The Clarke he has known for so long. _His_ Clarke.  
  


He felt a warm hand on his cock.  
  


“If you’re going to hesitate, I’m going to take matters into my own hands.” Clarke was behind him, whispering up to his neck. He turned his head to face her and she caught his bottom lip with her mouth, nibbling enticingly as her hand fully enclosed around his member.  
  


Bellamy groaned, unable to keep it together. She was going to toy with him the way he had toyed with her. She slowly, ever so slowly, moved her hand up to the tip, and back down to the base. She repeated the movement twice until Bellamy fully turned around to face her, grabbing her head with both hands to kiss her again.  
  


Clarke squeezed hard and felt Bellamy’s cock pulsate in her hands. He had pulled his lips away from hers and was still holding her head in his hands, keeping his face close to hers. She lifted her eyes to look at him, wanting to watch his expressions as she pleasured him. She noticed his eyes were closed, probably focusing to keep his orgasm at bay. She increased the speed of her hand very slightly, and saw Bellamy react by biting his lip and furrowing his brow in concentration. She couldn’t help but giggle.  
  


“Oohh, Clarke. This isn’t funny.” Bellamy groaned. He was hanging on by a thread, the pulsations in his cock growing more frequent.  
  


“It is to me.” Clarke responded, and slipped her head out of his grasp. He watched her sink down onto the floor of the shower, keeping her eyes locked with his the entire way down.  
  


_Oh, fuck. Oh no. If she does this I’ll lose it._  
  


Clarke was standing on her knees, both hands now holding Bellamy’s cock. She kept her blue eyes locked on his, and moved her lips towards his tip.  
  


“I can suck and flick as well as you can.” She whispered, and he watched her seductively move the tip of her tongue around in circles, licking only the very, very tip of his cock.  
  


Bellamy shook with anticipation. He wrapped his fingers in her hair, gently massaging her scalp.  
  


Clarke licked the length of him, licking off every drop of water from the shower. She wanted to slowly coax him, tease him, and appreciate every inch of him.  
  


“Clarke,” He choked out between rapid breaths, “you’re so incredibly beautif – Ohhhh… Ahh..” Clarke cut him short by pushing the entire length of his cock into her mouth, relaxing her throat to let the tip now rest in the far, far back of her throat. She hummed.  
  


Bellamy could have died in that moment. He groaned hard and bent his knees, thrusting forward. His body was shaking with the effort to hold back his orgasm. His eyes rolled back into his head, unable to handle the sensations she was causing with her tongue. He moved his hands along her back, desperately wanting to hold her, and desperately wanting to let his body have its release. Still, he managed to hold back, wanting to make Clarke cum before him. Despite the throbbing in his loins, he gently pushed Clarke’s head back, removing her mouth from him.  
  


“Bed. Now.” He grunted and pulled her up against him, cupping her ass with his hands and lifting her up against his body. Clarke wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  


Bellamy hurriedly carried her out of the shower and into his room. He pressed her up against the wall and kissed her hard and fast, both of their mouths wet with eagerness. Clarke was pressed up high against the wall with her legs now wrapped around Bellamy’s torso. The tip of his cock was dangerously close to the centre of her thighs, and she was completely wet and swollen with desire.  
  


Bellamy was kissing her everywhere; on her neck, her cheeks, her eyes, her chest, and he would dip down and kiss her on her stomach. He had gone completely mad with lust. Or was it love?  
  


He finally lifted her up again and carried her to his bed, laying her gently on the edge of her bed, her ass hanging off the side.  
  


“How about I find all your other sensitive spots now?” He said alluringly, and wrapped Clarke’s legs around his neck as he dipped his head in between her thighs.  
  


She felt his breath first; hot and unsteady. Her thighs trembled as she waited to feel his mouth on her. She placed her hands on the top of his head and readied herself.  
  


And there it was. The firm, experienced, and wet tip of his tongue, slowly exploring her folds. Clarke shuddered, moaning his name softly. Bellamy groaned in response, moving his tongue more boldly between her lips. He heard Clarke’s breath growing shorter and more rapid and she clenched her thighs tightly around his head. He could feel the goose-bumps forming on her high inner-thigh, and it drove him wild. He moved his tongue up to her clit and began flicking rapidly. Clarke convulsed, pulling his hair like she had done before, and moaned even louder.  
  


“Bellamy, ooahhh… please… please… go deeper.” Clarke was nearly breathless, moaning so rowdily that Bellamy could barely hear his own thoughts anymore.  
  


Again, Bellamy happily complied.  
  


He continued flicking her clit with his tongue, but then moved both his index and middle finger inside of her, pressing upwards along her inside walls. Clarke felt the familiar throb of her g-spot and shook even more, relishing the attention Bellamy was giving her most sensitive spot. If he continued like this for a minute more, her body would have jerked with an earth-shattering orgasm. But, she didn’t want it to end like this. She wanted more.  
  


“Bellamy…” Clarke whispered, her voice trembling with every syllable, “I want you inside of me. All of you.”  
  


Bellamy stopped his ministrations on her clit and looked up at her from between her thighs. Her chest was heaving, body glistening in a light sweat. Her mouth was open to help her catch her breath.  
  


“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to hear you say that, Princess.” He said, and he stood up to allow Clarke to move backwards on the bed, still laying on her back, and watched her invitingly spread her thighs wide.  
  


He crawled towards her and positioned himself on his knees between her thighs. He ran his hands up along her hips to her stomach as she led his cock to her entrance. Locking eyes with hers, he slowly thrust forward, both of them moaning in unison as their bodies came together. Bellamy was on top of her, resting his arms above her head to keep himself steady. He was moving slowly inside of her, enjoying the delicate moans he was encouraging from her lips. Her hands were on his arms, massaging him.  Clarke eyed up him, admiring his abs, admiring his chest, and admiring the look on his face as he felt her body respond to his, completely in sync.  
  


Clarke wanted to go faster and harder. She wrapped her thighs around his waist again, tightening her hold so that he was forced to remain fully inside of her. Bellamy groaned as he felt her clench her inner muscles and run her hands down his back to his ass. She squeezed him, and she slapped him.  
  


_Did she just spank me?_   
  


Bellamy looked down at Clarke in awe, and he found her smiling like an idiot.  
  


“You’re so fucking sexy” Bellamy growled in her ear, and lifted her up from the bed so he could move onto his back and let her straddle him. It was the best vantage point to spank her return.  
  


Clarke rode him, hard and fast, clenching her inner muscles as she moved up, and releasing them as she moved down. Bellamy was panting with desire. Between giving light slaps to her ass, he kept resting his hands on her hips, but didn’t need to help guide her movements at all. She was in charge. She liked being in charge. He loved it when she was in charge.  
  


Clarke could see the sweat dripping down Bellamy’s forehead. She could tell he was close to cumming and was just holding off until she came first. She could feel her own orgasm rising up, and she was so eager to make him cum that she let herself get lost in her own pleasure.  
  


Bellamy felt Clarke’s body clench. _She’s close_ , he thought. He squeezed her ass harder as she rode him, and smiled as she moaned in response. He lifted himself up off the bed to be closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her back, holding her as tight as possible as her body stiffened up. Clarke was panting, eyes closed, and the only sounds she was able to make were soft whimpers.  
  


Then, with one final thrust, Clarke shuddered, her whimpers turning into loud, wild, sobbing moans. Bellamy held her close as her legs went limp and her body continued to shake with the explosion of her orgasm. He kissed her neck and shoulders, comforting her as her orgasm took control of her entire body.  
  


As her orgasm came to a close, Clarke lifted herself up so that the tip of Bellamy’s cock was only centimetres inside of her, and then she slammed herself down, fully encompassing him, and sending shock-waves of pleasure through his body. She did it again, and again, feeling Bellamy grow tense, and feeling his hot breath in her ear as he huffed in his efforts.  
  


“Cum for me, baby.” She whispered into his neck, anxious to feel him shudder against her.  
  


And he did. He came hard and fast, rocking them both in his tight embrace. His moans were laboured and uninhibited, and his cock pulsed with every sensation. Clarke returned the favour and kissed him, this time on his cheeks and his forehead, comforting him as his orgasm took control of his entire body.  
  


They sat there, still entangled in their sweaty, satisfied embrace. Both of them were gently petting each other as they waited to catch their breath.  
  


“You’re even more beautiful now, when we’re like this.” Bellamy said softly, and smiled as he saw her blush.  
  


“Is this what you had in mind for our first time?” Clarke asked as Bellamy kept gently stroking her back, a smirk widening on his face.  
  


“Actually, no.”  
  


Clarke froze. _Now what?_ Bellamy laughed at her reaction.  
  


“It’s nothing bad. I just thought for our first time I would have been able to convince you to role-play as Aphrodite.”  
  


_This man is going to heavily test my patience every day_ , Clarke thought as she watched him smile like a buffoon, marvelling at his own joke. _And I’m looking forward to it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the nearly 3000 word sex scene. Haha.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who left kudos and encouraging comments! I really appreciate it. I enjoyed writing this short story very much. 
> 
> I set the story as complete for now, as I want to focus on writing a longer and larger fic. I'm sorry to everyone who bookmarked this story with the expectation that there would be more chapters added later. I have a few adorable domestic scene ideas in my head, but I'm not sure when I'll post them. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!!


End file.
